1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to door knobs and more specifically it relates to a retrofit lever handle used by a disabled person for turning a door knob.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous door knobs have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be gripped by the hand of a person requires the person to turn their wrist right or left to operate the door knob. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.